Why can't I just have a good day?
by k.kay58
Summary: ((this character represents me in no way shape form or fashion. I am sorry if this is bad so here is the summary.)) Lilith is waiting at a bus stop when a gust of wind blows her hat away. When Going to look for it, she finds a squishy, alienesc surprise, which leads to a tall lanky man taking her hand and whispering "Run."((I know, bad summary. But just read for yourself.))
1. Chapter 1

"It's so cold." Muttered the short girl, as she rubbed her hands together, she hoped the friction would warm them and would give her some much needed heat. She stood; arms crossed waiting for her bus. It always ran late but she didn't care, it gave her some time to think. She stood shaking when her dark green cap got caught in the wind. It blew it away and into a dark ally. Sighing in annoyance she walked quickly into the ally, and ended up tripping on a bottle and falling, causing her jeans to rip and her chin to be scraped up pretty badly. Cringing as she sat up she wiped the blood away and muttered some profanities. Always, it never failed. Something bad had to happen to her every day. Standing slowly and dusting her pants off she began to walk farther into the deep, dark ally. She could hardly see a thing when she stepped on something. It was squishy and felt like if she had touched it she would feel slime. She cringed and almost screamed when a hand clasped over her mouth. She froze as she felt a soft breath in her ear.

"Walk away _SLOWLY_." He whispered putting emphasis on the slowly. As if he couldn't stress it enough. The man behind her was tall and lanky and seemed to have a sort of northern accent. "Now…" He paused and licked his lips. "Run!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the alley way. "Keep going!" The man yelled. Something was following them. Something large, and slimy. The man stopped and lifted what looked like a pen and pressed a button on the side. It buzzed and before she knew what was going on, a fire escape ladder fell, and impaled the monsters head. She stopped running and turned around, the man was now in the light, and she could see half of his face. It looked hard, as if he had seen things unimaginable. He was tall, lanky and quite frankly handsome. Not that she cared. She really had no time for things like that. "Are you alright?" The man smiled as he saw the girl staring from the creature to him. "Nasty creatures Salacartons. No matter how many times you try and speak with them they just try to eat you." He said as if it were a chore he hated doing. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm The Doctor, and you are?" The girl had not moved, she had not spoken, and she had not blinked. Her eyes were wide with fear, confusion and shock. "Oh, yes. Human, not used to these creatures." The man who called himself 'The Doctor' pursed his lips and nodded once. "So, alright, there is going to be maybe a whole lot of those coming after you in 30-45 seconds. I suggest you come with me." The man slipped out of the alley and around a corner, pushing open the doors of a blue box. It said 'Police public call Box'. The girl pursed her lips and chewed the inner part of her lip.

"Oh fine." She huffed, though terrified. She followed after The Doctor and looked at the box. "Isn't it going to be a little small?" She asked knocking on the door and eyeing it up and down. Slowly, she pushed the door open and looked inside. She froze in place. "I…but…what…" She was stuck in the same position, unable to move in the slightest. The man was working at a large control panel, or at least that's what she assumed it to be, considering it looked alien. "Oh, no, no, no, no. You are not an alien, no. You can't be. That's…Aliens do not exist!" She cried out as the doors closed behind her. She collapsed to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and trying to assess why the inside was bigger than the inside. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is the T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It is my space ship; I'm the Doctor, hi." The man smiled and waved like a child. "Oh! I've just noticed something; I don't know your name! What's your name?" He leaned on the control panel of the 'TARDIS'.

It took the girl a few moments to register what she was asked; she was too busy looking around the gigantic box. "Wait! So if this is your spaceship…that means you're…an alien?" She asked with a swallow. The Doctor just sighed.

"One time I want a human who doesn't state the obvious, just once." He sounded absolutely exasperated. With a heavy sigh he looked at the girl. "Name?" His smile grew again.

"Oh…um…yeah. Lilith." She rubbed her forehead and swallowed. "So…this is your space ship-"

"Yes. Yes. We have established that. Where too?" The Doctor looked her up and down. She was quite petite for her age; she looked about 17 "How old are you anyway?" He asked standing straight and shoving his hands into his pocket.

"21." Lilith rubbed her forehead and looked at the man. "Why? What's it matter?" She was dreaming, she had to be. There was no other possibility. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. Shit. She wasn't dreaming. Crazy? That sounded more possible.

"Oh. Alright then. 21. Hmm." He rubbed his chin. "They were in that ally for a reason." The Doctor began to type on what looked like a computer. "Where were you born Lilith?" He asked typing away. She thought for a moment, convinced that she was crazy.

"London, England." She looked up at the Doctor and finally moved from her spot. Slowly, she made her way over to the Doctor, looking over his shoulder. There was a writing she hadn't recognized, she wasn't even a hundred percent sure that it was a language. It looked like a bunch of circles. "What are you doing anyway, 'Doctor'?" She made air quotes around the word. Slowly, she leaned over to look at the screen, furrowing her brow and squinting her eyes as if it would help read the 'language'.

"Oh, um, yes. _Hereford Road, Westbourne Grove, W2." _She rubbed her forehead once more and sighed softly. "Just…I need to get sleep, I am obviously hallucinating." She laughed nervously. The Doctor spun a lever, twisted a knob and pressed a button, causing the ground to shake. (or so she thought.) "What did you do?!" She cried out as she grabbed onto his coat for support. With one final lurch forward, she fell onto the floor, hitting her already scraped knee and cursing. "You alien mother…" She trailed off and looked up at the man. "What happened?" She glared, trying to stand, grabbing onto The Doctors jacket and pulling herself up.

The Doctor said nothing, he just walked over to the door and pulled them open, revealing her street. "I just need to get to my flat; I need to get to my flat." She repeated, walking out quickly. "Oh and thank-"She turned to say thank you but the…what was it again? TARDIS? Yeah, the Tardis was already disappearing. Wait. Disappearing?! Lilith rubbed her eyes and turned, walking towards her flat. She needed sleep, and probably more than she thought she did.

((Please review, telling me any errors, or things I should fix. i want to make this better, i know I can.))


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith entered her apartment, sleepy and all around freaked out. Slowly, she took off her jacket and collapsed onto her couch with a heavy sigh, kicking off her shoes as well. Her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off. "Wake up!" She jolted awake, sitting up quickly, causing her forehead to smack into someone else's. "Owww!" The man said loudly. Wait. The man. No. He had been a hallucination right? She finally looked up from rubbing her forehead and groaned. "What are you doing here?" She fell back but was pulled up by her wrist. "I just want to-"She was cut off by a crash coming from her room. The Doctor stood there, her wrist tightly in his grip, rubbing his forehead. "Is someone robbing me?!" She said loudly but was quickly shushed by a hand over her mouth. The crashing in her room stopped and she froze. Not someone…something. Slowly she turned toward her room, the monster like the one before was looking right at her.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted, pulling her wrist, pulling her out of her flat and down the stairs. She ran with him, her breath almost catching as she hit her side on the safety bar. "To the roof!"

"The roof?!" She finally spoke. "Are you crazy?!" She shouted. She was pulled any way and it caused her to gasp for air as she ran up the stairs and out onto the roof. It was cold, probably going to rain. Finally the Doctor began to fiddle with the door, using the same pen he had used before. "What is that anyway?" She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Screw driver, sonic to be exact." He answered and finally stopped, "Come on." He ran to the edge of the roof and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, now, we are going to jump." He grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you are not completely loony?!" she shouted and heard a banging on the door behind her. She had no other choice but to trust this man. "Fine! But when I die I will haunt the hell out of you!" She ran to the edge and looked down. It was a long drop. With a small gulp, she closed her eyes and jumped. She screamed as she fell but quickly felt her body slam into something hard. "What the? I'm not dead." She whispered, rubbing her chin, and looking at her knees and palm. Still cut and bruised but whatever, she was alive. She finally looked down and realized…she was floating. The Doctor jumped down with grace and landed on his feet.

"Inside, quickly." He murmured, pushing the Lilith into a hole, her falling in with a grunt.

"Coulda been a bit more polite, bloody git." She murmured, brushing her trousers off and sighing. She turned and saw a rather attractive man at the wheel of the craft she was in. "Hello." She said, not looking away. The man smiled and stood, reaching out his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He smiled as she took his hand. She felt a small blush spread across her face before the Doctor jumped into the craft and sighed.

"Stop it." He closed the top and pressed a few buttons on the control panel in the front.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" The Captain seemed to whine. He took his hand away with a roll of his eyes and looked at Lilith, winking. Lilith's blush deepened and she coughed, looking around for a place to sit. She pursed her lips and finally found a bed in the corner of the ship. It was smaller than the Doctors.

"Hey, what happened to your box?" She asked, crinkling her nose some. Lilith was honestly in no mood to deal with her failed sanity. She rubbed her forehead, trying her best to calm the headache that was forming already.

"Not a very happy one you have here is she Doctor?" The man called 'Jack' sighed as if disappointed. "Always get the prudes."

"Who the hell are you calling a prude?" Lilith stood, but was thrown back to the floor as the ship lurched forward.

"My TARDIS was…uh…kind of…" The Doctor pursed his lips slightly. "Gone. Stolen actually." He coughed to clear his throat. Lilith had to stand, and rub her arse. This was going to be a long day.

"Stolen? By whom? Those alien things?" She asked leaning over the chair to check out the control panel. "Another alien ship?" She asked with a swallow. Lilith couldn't help but still feel nervous. She was in a bloody space ship for God's sake! The Doctor nodded and smiled some, obviously amused by something. Lilith glared at him and snapped. "What?" She muttered. The doctor just smiled again and shook his head.

"Nothing, anyway, yes. By those 'Alien things'." The man made air quotes and returned his view to the front. Lilith followed his gaze and noticed something; they were in the air yes, but something that made her clutch at the captain next to her. They were currently in space. She was no longer on earth and they were traveling through space. Her grip tightened as she grabbed on with her other hand. Jack had to smile and looked down at her.

"Like holding me?" He winked. Lilith blushed and let go, deciding that holding onto the bar was probably safer. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. "You okay over there? Looks like you're going to be sick." Lilith shook her head. "This isn't your first time flying is it?" He smirked, seeming as amused at the Doctor had a few moments ago. Lilith glared and stood, crossing her arms, though from her posture she was still obviously terrified.

"Of course I've flown before. In a plane though, not in a bloody spaceship." She muttered the last part.

"Alright. Next stop, the Isara 93." The Doctor smiled, as if she understood what the hell he was talking about in the first place. Lilith just shook her head and decided that the best solution right now was to just accept what The Doctor was saying and roll with it. She walked past the captain before she fainted from shock. She laid down on the cot and closed her eyes, willing this all to be over


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness, nothing was there, only Lilith, floating in an endless sea of loneliness. She had been glad no one could see her dreams; they would have found some deep meaningful meaning to her dreams. The truth was, they were not dreams at all, or at least, they didn't feel like it. It felt that if she were to move from the slab of rock that she assumed she was sitting on, she would fall forever, and the strange part was, it didn't bother her. She had no fear of what was down the large hole. She stood slowly, spread her arms and fell forward, falling into the abyss.

Lilith awoke with a jolt and began to pant softly. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. It was all a dream. Wait. She looked around and saw the captain flying the ship and The Doctor talking with him. "Shhit." She groaned softly. It wasn't a dream, to her horror.

"Oh awake are we? A few more minutes and we will be there." The Doctor muttered as he pressed a few buttons and sighed, ruffling his hair. "Oh no, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very bad." Lilith stood quickly and walked over to the control panel fast.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, looking at the panel and then back to The Doctor. The Doctor didn't answer he just kept pressing buttons and pulling levers. Lilith grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her.

"Hey! Skinny boy! What is going on!" Lilith snapped but was quickly thrown to the side as the ship lurched to a halt. There was a crack as she smacked into the ground. "Shit." She muttered and held his wrist. When she had fallen, she had landed on her wrist, breaking it. Standing, Lilith cradled her arm.

"You alright?" Jack had stood and let The Doctor take control. He walked over to Lilith and looked at her wrist. "Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Give it a moment." He stepped back and small lights began to form around her wrist.

"Hey! What the hell?" Lilith stared at the lights and when they left, her wrist no longer hurt. She looked at her hand and saw that the wrist was no longer broken. She circulated it left and then right. "What in the-"

"Nano Bots." The Doctor and Captain Jack both said in unison. Jack stood smiling and The Doctor continued to press buttons and pulled one more lever. "Oh yes!" The Doctor screamed in triumph. He thrust his hands in the air but an alarm began to blast. "No, no no!" He shouted and began to work again.

"What is going on?" Lilith looked at Jack who just sighed.

"We decided to take a detour and winded up in the territory of some rather hostile Sontarans. They have a brilliant hacker who seems to be trying to get the self-destruct sequence to activate." With a click, the alarm stopped and The Doctor collapsed to the captain's seat, obviously tired. "Seems he did it, and we are now out of range." Jack smirked and flipped on the auto pilot. Lilith looked at the Doctor, realizing how tired the man must be.

"Hey. Uh… Thanks." Lilith murmured softly and licked her lips. "For saving me before, I never properly thanked you and I feel I have been a bit rude." Jack scoffed from behind her and she turned to glare for a moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate it." The Doctor gave her a small smile and stood right back up, smiling like a child.

"Right then" The Doctor grinned and winked at Lilith "Let's go get my TARDIS!"

((I realize that this chapter is very short, and I apologise, I promise the next chapter will be much longer.))


End file.
